


Valentine card

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, lost letter, passion in the past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love descends suddenly, when you are not looking (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine card

Репортер заметно нервничал. Ему казалось, что все посетители в этой тихой забегаловке, расположенной на улице с соответствующим названием знали, зачем он здесь сидит. И старик у барной стойки, и барменша, яростно протирающая стаканы и пьянчужка задремавший за столом под разбитой лампой.

Такая паранойя была ему не свойственна. Ситуаций, когда Себастьян рисковал жизнью и здоровьем ради репортажа, было в его карьере бессчетное количество раз. Но еще ни разу он так не нервничал.

Придет – не придет.

Звонок был, по сути – выстрел наугад. Да и информация, которая случайно попала к нему в руки, давно уже не имела никакого значения для истории и в целом….Себастьян сидел в этом баре на свой страх и риск.

Барменша исподволь смотрела на посетителя, который постоянно оглядывался по сторонам и пил уже не первую чашку кофе. Ей неприятности с властями были совсем ни к чему, а этот парень казался очень подозрительным.

Звякнул колокольчик входной двери и на пороге появился необычный посетитель. Нет, в нем не было конечно ничего странного, но хозяйка бара безошибочно определила, что клиент явно не по адресу. Сюда такие не заходят. К тому же, как она сразу заметила, нервный парень, прям таки, подпрыгнул на месте, видимо, не зная, то ли кинуться навстречу, то ли попытаться сдержать порыв, и успокоиться.

Посетитель был одет в дорогое пальто и шляпу, надвинутую на брови, отчего хозяйка бара не могла разглядеть лица. Она решила между делом, что мужчина редкостный урод, раз прячется от посторонних глаз. Приятный запах исходивший от вошедшего мигом распространился по всему помещению, заставив немногочисленных завсегдатаев забегаловки обратить внимание на странного незнакомца.

Мужчина направился к столику нервного парня и уселся напротив, не дожидаясь приглашения.

С минуту он смотрел на репортера молча, словно оценивая, стоит ли вообще заговаривать с ним или…

\- Вы хотели меня видеть?

Себастьяна охватила мелкая дрожь, и совершенно ледяными пальцами он суетливо стал доставать из кармана то, ради чего собственно он и решился рискнуть.

Незнакомец снял шляпу и положил на стол, кинул рядом перчатки. И скрестив руки на груди, принялся ждать, когда же его посвятят в суть дела.

В тусклом свете ламп его волосы казались бронзовыми. Легкая седина, пробивающаяся на висках, была совершенно не заметна. Выглядел он моложаво несмотря на свои пятьдесят. Упрямый рот, горделиво вздернутый подбородок и надменный взгляд, буравящий до глубины души. Себастьян впервые был с президентом на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

На стол лег небольшой измятый почтовый конверт без штемпелей.  
Мужчина медленно подвинул его к себе. 

«Дорогой генерал…» было написано на краешке открытки неровным детским почерком, когда буквы разъезжаются в разные стороны и пляшут, как хотят, не повинуясь неумелой руке.

Теперь его почерк каллиграфический. Он может не только подчинить себе буквы, но и людей. Вот такая безграничная власть в холеных руках.  
Себастьян напряженно вглядывался в лицо президента, который имел смелость прийти ради этого истрепанного временем конвертика и ждал реакции. Слегка дрогнули веки, взгляд стал пытливым.

\- Что Вы хотите?

Это было равносильно исполнению желаний волшебника. Он мог попросить все что угодно и по загоревшимся искоркам в глазах понимал, что реально может это получить.

\- Эксклюзивное интервью. – Себастьян решил, что зарываться не стоит, у президента все еще вокруг верные псы, и можно на утро вовсе не проснуться.

Руфус Шин-ра коротко кивнул и положил конверт в нагрудный карман.

\- Копии? – прищурился он на репортера. Мало ли что на уме у этой братии.

Себастьян побелел и энергично замотал головой, словно от амплитуды раскачивания зависело то, насколько президент поверит в его слова.

Руфус снова коротко кивнул и поднялся из-за стола.

\- Завтра можете связаться с секретарем, он назначит время и место.

Барменша смотрела вслед удалившемуся незнакомцу, медленно соображая, что так и не подошла к нему принять заказ, настолько была заворожена его появлением здесь. Он показался ей смутно знакомым, но где и когда она его видела, никак не могла вспомнить…

Парень перестал дергаться и откинувшись на сидение расслабился, закурил, глядя в темное окно, по стеклу которого юркими струйками стекал зимний дождь.

***

Руфус шел к машине, где его ждал шофер, прижимая к сердцу конвертик. Он знал каждое слово написанное детским почерком, каждую завитушку.

Оставшись наедине с самим собой, он дал волю чувствам и всю дорогу чертыхался. Как?! Каким образом это все выплыло наружу? Почему сейчас всколыхнулись в душе, казалось, давно умершие чувства?

Тсенг должен, обязан был уничтожить этот детский порыв, безумную выходку своевольного ребенка.

Зря Руфус оставил бывшего начальника ТУРКов в покое и позволил с миром уйти на пенсию…


End file.
